Forum:Archetype Pages
Well, I don't really want to clutter up my talk page with this, so I want to move any discussion about the old archetype pages here. A rundown The SporeFanFic Wiki has evolved tremendously since i's inception. Many of the older articles such as archetypes and superpowers are still left on this wiki. Some of them are factual and relate to the actual game. Lately, we've had an unregistered user add more of these archetype pages. Some of us are concerned that these pages are only cluttering the wiki. What should we do with these pages? Leave them? Change them? Redirect them? Delete them? Discuss your thoughts and opinions here. Krayfish 02:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Delete. Delete them all. SupcommMonroee 03:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I think we need to come up with an official policy as to what type of articles should be allowed. Supcom, I have a few archetype pages that are fictional and of my own makeing that I do not want deleted, because I may have use for the information there in the future. What I would like to happen is for us to create a standard of creation. Here's my thoughts: A) Articles need to be "Fan Fiction" material: i) Fan Fiction will be defined as any creative work that is not factual information from Spore including stories, characters, ships, weapons, historical development, etc. Information relevant to actual gameplay and data from spore games that is not a part of a specific creature/tribe/empire is not Fan Fiction, and does not belong on this wiki. If necessary, links to the official Spore Wiki site may be included. B) Information can not be copied from any other site without permission from the author C) Articles written by users cannot be altered by any other user except for the original author, unless permission to do so is given. Moderators and Administrators have the authority to alter and if necessary delete information that is otherwise not permitted. Panthean 17:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Panthean, again, you have eloquently explained a good idea. I think we should also make a rules and guidelines pages. I also think we should issue the new guy an ultimatum of sorts. Instead of deleting all of the archetype pages, maybe we could just delete the ones we all agree are useless. Maybe we could make a list. Since the new pages are copied content according to Krayfish, should we just delete them now? SupcommMonroee 23:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, let's go ahead and delete the copied pages, since they are not allowed to be on this wiki anyway.Krayfish 01:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Conversation I had a short talk with the guy on chat. I'm putting the transcript below. *SupcommMonroee Hello *7:16 Shadowdestoroyah hello *7:16 SupcommMonroee Let's start this off right *Why are you re-creating articles that we have deleted without consulting the main administrators? *7:17 Shadowdestoroyah You call them bad articles. That's an opinion, so you're not wrong. I didn't know I had to or how. *7:18 SupcommMonroee Well, you still should've asked. I have a few questions for you in this case. *7:18 Shadowdestoroyah Okay. *7:18 SupcommMonroee 1. Why are you creating these articles? *2. Have you seen any articles on this wiki? *3. Do you know who the administrators are? *7:19 Shadowdestoroyah Because I don't like the look of the redness and blankness. *Yes *7:19 SupcommMonroee What does redness and blankness have to do with this? *7:19 Shadowdestoroyah I know what it means, but I can't pinpoint one. *7:20 SupcommMonroee I am an administrator *Panthean is an administrator. *Krayfish is an administrator. *Nra 'Vadumee is an administrator. *We run this wiki, essentially. *7:20 Shadowdestoroyah Redness symbolizes blankness. Blankness feels like I have to fix it. *7:20 SupcommMonroee Why do you see blankness? *7:21 Shadowdestoroyah There's nothing on the PAGE! *7:21 SupcommMonroee Wait... are you referring to the broken (red) links? *7:21 Shadowdestoroyah yes *7:21 SupcommMonroee Well, it's fine that you feel the need to improve things around here. *In fact, I applaud it *But those red links symbolize that there was no page to begin with *Which is why you saw red. *7:21 Shadowdestoroyah Thanks *There used to be a page somewhere, but was deleted. *7:22 SupcommMonroee WE, the ADMNISTRATORS, deleted them. *Panthean deleted one, I think Kray took down two. I took down the rest. *Let me check the log. *Doesn't matter, never mind *So, let me get this straight: *7:23 Shadowdestoroyah What does Nra have to do with this *7:23 SupcommMonroee Nra is also and administrator *He has the same powers as me *Do you know him? *7:24 Shadowdestoroyah No *7:24 SupcommMonroee Ok. *Just not used to anyone using his short name but us *7:24 Shadowdestoroyah I shorten all the time. *7:24 SupcommMonroee Just to clarify: You clicked red links. You saw emptiness. You made a page. *7:24 Shadowdestoroyah Yes *7:25 SupcommMonroee That's fine, but it does not excuse the fact you directly opposed our judgement (willingly or not), and created rather sub-par articles. *7:25 Shadowdestoroyah What does that mean? Got2go *7:26 SupcommMonroee I'll talk to you later. I'm also deleting the articles and may block you from creating or editing pages. *Just to be safe. *Shadowdestoroyah has left the chat. SupcommMonroee 03:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Who the hell does he think he is? Panthean 07:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, I don't like this guy's attitude, but I honestly think he doesn't know any better. I think my little demonstration of power (one day block) will straighten him out. SupcommMonroee 19:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Say... I don't think I was ever given admin powers... now that I think about it... let us rectify this. But as for this... "Shadowdestoroyah"... he seems like he's new to wikis overall. Few people don't know about admins, who they are, what they, do, thier power, etc. I say we give him a bit of slack to grow accustomed to the SporeFanFic way. Though I whole-heartedly agree with your actions, Supcomm. --Nra 'Vadumee 20:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) --Nra 'Vadumee 20:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC)